


Dangerous Woman

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Building Renovations, Cigars, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Construction, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Inspired by Music, Lapdance, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Being Mob Boss of ToonTown wasn't easy. There was a lot of shit that had to be done. Territory had to be purchased for the expansion of ToonTown, buildings needed to be brought up to code, and Bendy had to be there to oversee it all.... and when you combine a perfectionist with a temper that is a lot like a fucked up, deadly jack-in-the-box, there are bound to be some issues. Tagging along for the fun of it, you have to try to keep your poor, stressed-out hubby from losing his shit on some poor soul. Will you succeed? Probably not, but hey at least you'll have fun!
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYY
> 
> Sorry I didn't post for a couple of days for this series. I posted another Bendy/Reader fanfic oneshot for my bestie as a birthday gift. :D  
> BUT I'M BAAAACK.  
> I hope you guys like this fanfic. I'm trying to get back to the grooooove of things, so here we go! :D
> 
> Several warnings:  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Smut with warning banners  
> -Talks of sex, sexual descriptions outside warning banners  
> -Some violence. No blood and gore, but uh... someone gets their ass kicked.
> 
> Other than that, it's just the usual stuff! Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49846452908/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“You are enough to drive a saint to madness or a king to his knees.”_  
** -Grace Willows,  To Kiss a King **

* * *

Bendy wasn't in a good mood. 

_At all._

Sammy had been playing loud music from his room the majority of the night before, and Bendy hadn't been able to sleep because of it until you knocked him out via energy manipulation. You had been hesitant to use your abilities on him because sometimes you go a little too far, but by 3 AM, Bendy was on his knees begging you to do _**something** _to help him sleep. So with a quick kiss on the lips, you pushed an overwhelming amount of calming energy into his aura and sent his ass off to sleep. He slept great, but he woke up with a borderline-migraine type of headache and had been groaning in agony all morning as a result of it. He sat up in bed and had to lay right back down because the pain was so overwhelming. Sammy had also tried to play more music this morning, but you sped down the hallway and practically kicked in his door to get him to turn it off, lest he be beheaded by you for causing your whimpering husband more pain. You ignored the pink tutu Sammy was dancing around in, and just chose to focus on telling him to turn down the music _or else._ Terrified of pissing you off, Sammy promised he'd keep the music to a minimum which satisfied you enough to leave him be.

No one wants to piss off the really nice person, because their tempers tend to be the worst. Bendy can attest to this; you're terrifying when you're angry. Thankfully he's never been on the receiving end of your wrath, he _has,_ however, seen you use it. You could be downright _nasty,_ and had no shame in unleashing your hellish powers when pushed to that point... though, Bendy kind of encouraged you to let loose when you're angry because he admittedly found it sexy to watch you in action. _The horn dog!_

Currently, you were playing nurse for your poor hubby and were in the process of brewing him some coffee and opening a bottle of Tylenol for him, as he groaned from his spot in the bedroom. Poor thing, you can hear him groveling for forgiveness from whatever god cursed him with such a horrible headache. You felt for him, knowing what it's like to suffer from headaches and migraines as well. As you're stirring his coffee, you can hear Bendy groan in agony as he struggles to get comfortable. Frowning, you decide to stop dawdling and rush to the bedroom with his coffee in one hand and his medicine in the other. When you arrive, Bendy is sitting against the fluffy pillows you had him propped up with as he cradles his head in one hand. His glazed eyes find yours and he smiles weakly. "Hey, toots." He mumbles in a quiet tone.

"Hi shnookums." You murmur softly, careful not to speak too loudly. "I brought your coffee and your pills. Here, take it. Should kick in within 10-20 minutes."

Bendy groans in relief, and eagerly accepts them, throwing his head back to down the pills before chasing it with coffee. He scrunches up his face in disgust-- he hates the taste of pills. They're bitter and gross and definitely not fun to swallow down. "Dats disgustin'." He mutters before he takes another sip of his coffee. "Hate takin' pills."

You frown and nod as you move to _cautiously_ and _carefully_ scratch his scalp with your manicured nails. "I know. My poor baby..."

Bendy purrs as his eyes flutter shut when your nails drag across his scalp. His tail slips out from under the sheets and moves to drape itself around your shoulders. Bendy applies gentle pressure, trying to urge you to scoot closer to him, which you do. You do, and you press your body up against his side, wrapping one arm around his back so you can still scratch the back of his scalp. Draping your other arm across his bare stomach, you lightly drag your fingernails up and down the dips of his abdominal muscles. It tickles him slightly, causing him to shiver as he lets out a breathy chuckle. He takes another sip of coffee before humming thoughtfully.

"I have more work 'ta do today." He murmurs softly, as he is still in pain. "Did you want 'ta come with me?"

"Always. Wherever you go, I follow." You reply without hesitation. Bendy laughs softly and nods, a happy smile on his face. You spoke so fast that he almost wonders if you knew what he was going to ask before he said it. It's possible, due to the connection your souls have. It's very possible.

"I have 'ta oversee some construction." He grumbles. You visibly cringe at the mention of construction-- ooh! Good thing you gave him extra strength Tylenol!

"I'll put the Tylenol in my purse so we can take it with us." You reply with a determined nod.

 _"Thank you."_ He says earnestly. "I dreaded today 'da moment I woke up with a headache. Speaking of today, we have some time before we have 'ta be there... though, we should get ready soon. Also, while you were making my coffee, Mugman texted me. They've got breakfast going on at 'da restaurant, and their girls are visiting for 'da day. Mugman wants 'ta know if we want 'ta swing by for breakfast. It'll be on 'da house."

"I'd be down for it. Whose car we taking, sugar-pie?" You ask as you stare up at your husband.

"We can take yours, if you'd like. Give you a chance 'ta drive around in it some more, show it off." Bendy says, smirking softly at you just after typing a response to Mugman to confirm that you'll be there. "Cuphead will be jealous."

"Jealous?" You ask with an eyebrow inquisitively.

Bendy nods eagerly with a soft chuckle as he confirms; "Mhm. Cuphead is a car slut. He'll probably think it's mine until he sees you climb out of 'da front seat."

You snicker and shake your head in amusement. "A car slut, huh? I'm game to irk Cuphead."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep! He's fun to piss off!" You reply with a wide grin.

Bendy throws his head back and cackles. "Dats my girl!"

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49847892522/in/dateposted/)

Bendy decides to wear a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose his scarred, muscular forearms. A couple buttons are undone, revealing the very beginnings of his well-toned chest that you honestly just want to lick all over. Honestly, he was very distracting as he sprawled himself all over the bed while you got dressed and did your makeup. Not only that, but you kept having to stop to calm down because he kept straying over to your vanity and leaning on the back of your chair while he whispered dirty things into your ear. He talked about how he wanted to trail kisses up and down your spine while he buried himself inside of you as far as your body would allow. He whispered sweet, sinful words about how he wanted to lavish and lick your body all over with his tongue before diving into your creamy center and drowning himself in you. He ran his hands down your sides and spoke of how he wanted to take you on all fours as he shouted words of dirty praise for only you to hear.

To say you were flustered after getting dressed would _barely_ cover it.

Still, after throwing on a cute little black bodycon dress and some strappy wedges, you were ready to roll. After hopping into the driver's seat of your emerald green Ferrari, you and Bendy were off, driving through town and weaving through traffic. Bendy was chilling in the passenger seat with his arm out of the window, enjoying the warm morning breeze and the sunshine. His headache is gone thanks to the medicine that you gave him, and he couldn't be more grateful for your help. This morning was going so much smoother than it would have if he was on his own.

Bendy glances over at you and admires the way you're completely focused on the road. You've got both hands on the steering wheel, and he's got a hand on your thigh. A smile crosses your face when he gives your thigh a light squeeze, and a pleased hum falls from your lips as his semi-calloused thumb begins to lightly stroke your skin. He's got a man's hands-- rough skin, semi-calloused, but not dirty by any means. He keeps his hands and fingernails clean, and he doesn't let them grow out to a gnarly length. The texture of his skin feels great against the soft, smooth and supple skin of your thigh, especially as he draws nonsense shapes into it with his thumb. 

You glance over at him and find that he's admiring you openly, and your smile only widens at the realization. "Hey, hubby."

"Hey, wifey." He purrs as he wiggles his eyebrows at you for effect, grinning when you let out a girlish giggle in response. After shaking your head in amusement, you ask;

"Do you know Cala Maria and Baroness Von Bon Bon? Personally, I mean."

"I do not." Bendy admits. "Though, I can tell you what I have heard about 'dem. Cala Maria is a sweetheart, pretty easy 'ta get along with. Just don't make her mad or insult the ocean and she won't turn you 'ta stone-- _and I mean 'dat literally._ Baroness Von Bon Bon? Uhhh... expect a few side glances, and a few sneers at first. She's sweet when you get 'ta know her, but she's 'da type of gal where you gotta earn 'dat respect first. Just take anything rude she says with a grain of salt, baby cakes. They're her way of defending herself."

"Alright. I can do that! Looks like we're here... annnnd there's Cuphead!"

You pull up the car into one of the available parking spaces just in front of Cuphead. He's obviously checking out the car, openly pacing in front of it as he inspects it with wide, excited eyes and a gleeful grin. Obviously, he assumes that the owner of such a fancy car has to be Bendy, because when the car door swings open and you pop out, his glee turns to shock. Bendy quickly hops out of the car from the passenger side, and grins as he laughs at the way Cuphead rapidly looks back and forth between the two of you.

"What the f--? Why is she driving your car, Bendy?" Cuphead asks, staring at Bendy with a confused face. 

"It's not my car." Bendy snorts, taking leisurely strides towards his friend with a cocky smile on his face. He glances your way and nods his head in your general direction. _"It's hers."_

Cuphead looks over at you with jealous, wide eyes and watches the way you smile sweetly as you approach your husband. As you arrive, Bendy immediately wraps an arm around your waist and presses a loving smooch to the side of your cheek as he pulls you up against him. Giggling, you lean into your husbands chest, just in time for a female to come waltzing out the front restaurant door. She looks around from side-to-side and up and down the front of the restaurant before finally spotting Cuphead.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49847587801/in/dateposted/)

Her eyes widen in realization as she rushes forward, trying to get Cuphead's attention; "Cuphead? Mugman sent me out here to-- Oh!! Oh my!"

Cuphead looks over his shoulder with a surprised expression, only to chuckle and wave at the female; "We're on out way in, Cala. Is Bon Bon ok?" He asks in a soft voice, sounding oddly concerned-- which surprises Bendy, evident by the subtle look of shock he sends your way. You shrug your shoulders and softly murmur; "True love changes people, babe."

"Yes, she's fine. Just cranky!" The woman who you assume to be Cala Maria says before walking over towards you and Bendy with a smile on her face. She holds out her hand in offering towards the both of you as she says; "Hi! I'm Cala Maria! I'm Mugman's girlfriend! You must be Bendy and Batty!! Right?"

You grin and shake her hand, resisting the urge to shiver at the way her _delightful_ positive energy tickles your spine. Oooh, she has the most DELICIOUS aura, it's just overflowing with positive energy and happy vibrations! She is just a glowing BALL of bright, happy energy! Bowing your head, you allow her to shake Bendy's hand as you confirm; "Yes! That's us!"

Cala grins brightly and bounces in place while excitedly clapping her hands, jingling her golden jewelry all over the place. "Ohhh it's WONDERFUL to meet you! Mugman has told me ALL about the both of you, I've been DYING to meet you! Come in, come in! Bon Bon will want to meet you!" She says, already starting to walk off, only to turn back and say; "Oh, beware though! She's in a bit of a mood. She's harmless, she's just cranky because she has a headache, poor thing."

"I have Tylenol, if she needs some." You say, holding up your purse for effect, jingling it around so Cala can hear the rattle of the pill bottle within. Cala's eyes widen as she hears it and she nods eagerly while staring at you like you just bestowed a gift down upon her. "Yes! Yes, she'll definitely need some! Ohh, she's going to like you!"

Cala Maria leads you, Bendy, and Cuphead inside, calling out; "Bon! Bendy's wife has some Tylenol!"

"THANK GOD!!!" She shouts dramatically. "I'll buy her AND Bendy's breakfast if it's extra strength."

"It is!" You reply, as Cala leads you further into the restaurant. When you round the corner, there's Baroness Von Bon Bon sitting in a booth, cradling her head. Her lemon-drop yellow eyes stare up at you, narrowed and glazed over as she appears to grit her teeth in pain. You don't hesitate to reach into your purse and hand her the pill bottle directly. The moment her fingers make contact with the bottle, you subtly shoot a burst of positive energy into her... just in case.

"You are an _angel."_ She says, opening the bottle and taking out two pills which she then swallows down without chasing them with a drink. Bendy visibly cringes; anyone who can take pills dry should be FEARED. Giggling softly at Bendy's expression, you kindly take the pill bottle and stuff it back into your purse before zipping it shut. Cala Maria takes her place by Bon Bon in the booth, while you and Bendy file in across from them. Bendy makes a point to drape his arm over the back of the booth as he leans back against it, nodding politely at the two females who eagerly lean up in their seats.

Bon Bon lightly waves at the two of you. "Hi. Sorry for the crappy first introduction, I'm Bon Bon. Baroness Von Bon Bon is my full name, but just call me Bon Or Bon Bon. Cuphead has told me a lot about the both of you, _you_ in particular." She says while nodding directly to you.

Your eyes widen in shock. "Me? Oh dear, did I do something wrong?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "He says you're funny and that you put him in his place when need be. I like that, and I can appreciate the kind of woman who is feisty in nature."

"She's feisty, alright." Bendy chimes in with a chuckle. "She doesn't put up with _my_ shit either."

"Really?" Cala asks with a gentle smile.

"Oh yes! Haha, she doesn't hold back either! Bahaha, not at _all!"_ Bendy says while laughing as he shakes his head back and forth. "The night we met, she came 'ta my club after hearing from some toons 'dat I was hiring. They told her I could help. During 'da interview process, I made a snide comment about humans because she had hid her cartoonish features and she tore into my ass like a wet napkin without hesitation. I fell in love on 'da spot! Hahaha!"

The girls laugh and shake their heads in amusement. "Must have had a lot of balls, talking to the Mob Boss of ToonTown like that!" Giggles Bon Bon. "I like you already. Nice dress, by the way!"

"Thanks!" You giggle, nodding your head excitedly.

Cuphead, who had been tending to another customer, smiles as he crosses your table and pauses to check on everyone. There's a moment where he makes eye contact with Bon Bon, and you can feel the overwhelming amount of affection between the two of them. There's a deep appreciation for one another in their auras, and it's spine-tingle-inducing. When you chuckle softly, Bendy looks over at you with an intrigued expression on his face, curious as to what could be so funny... but when you glance back and forth between Cuphead and Bon Bon, he catches on. After sharing a chuckle with you, you all tell Cuphead your orders, which Bon Bon pays for as she promised-- turns out she wasn't joking when she said she'd pay for it. The boys tried telling her it was on the house, but she wouldn't have it. She _insisted_ on paying. What a kind woman!

While you wait for your food and drinks to arrive, Cala pipes up and asks; "Soooo, back to before! Bendy said you hid your cartoonish features. If it's not too much, can I ask why?"

"Well, I'm a halfie as I'm sure you can tell. My mother is a succubus toon, and my father is, obviously, human. They've only recently moved into ToonTown, thanks to the kindness of my husband. But before that, they lived in less-than-pleasant human-populated section of New York. Their old neighbors are prone to violence when it comes to Toons, so in order to protect me from getting hurt as a child, I'd wear heavy clothes with my wings duct taped to my back. They bought me expensive eye contacts to hide my pie-cut pupils, and I wore my hair down to hide my pointy ears." You explain with a gentle nod as you tuck your hair behind your ears to show them off. The girls coo at your pointy ears and giggle excitedly while excitedly babbling about how adorable they are. Bendy chuckles at the way your cheeks darken at the genuine compliments they send your way, and can't help but curl his tail around your waist, lightly tickling you in the process. You glance over at him and he winks saucily at you, causing the other girls to whoop excitedly at the exchange between the two of you. Bendy smirks smugly while you giggle and shake your head in amusement.

"Is being a succubus hard? What's it like? What are some things you can do?" Bon Bon asks eagerly, causing you to chuckle at her obvious excitement.

"Well, it's definitely difficult for her, I can tell you 'dat much." Bendy begins to explain. "People hear she's a succubi and automatically assume she's easy 'ta get in bed, or they assume 'dat she devours people's souls through sex when 'dats not 'da case. People try 'ta treat her as an outlet for their own sick fetishes, whether it be for her wings or just her general status as a succubi or a halfie. Most of 'da negative articles on her you'll find all try 'ta say 'da same thing; 'dat she seduced me into bed and 'dats how she became in power. Ya'know, ridiculous shit like 'dat."

Cala Maria frowns sympathetically towards you while nodding her head. "I can relate. I'm a mermaid--or, at least was one-- with siren abilities, as well as gorgon abilities. You know, like medusa. I still have my abilities too... Anyway, even after I traded my tail for some legs I STILL get flak for my siren and gorgon abilities! People hear about my siren half and assume that I bed every guy or girl I meet! It's RIDICULOUS!"

"Yes!" You reply as you excitedly sit up in your seat, happy to find someone that understands Bendy laughs at your excitement, grinning as you heatedly explain; "And then when they try to hit on you and you refuse, they get mad and call you a slut for NOT bedding them!!!"

"EXACTLY!!!" Cala exclaims dramatically, throwing her arms up in the air in such a way that causes the entire table to laugh at the excitement between the two of you.

"Or they see how you look and assume you have a certain kink. People see my obsession with candy and think I'm a foodie and bring it into the bedroom department, if you catch my drift." Bon Bon groans with an annoyed roll of her eyes. You nod eagerly, and excitely smack Bendy's chest before saying; "My wings! Tell them about my wings!!"

"Mm? Oh, yeah! People assume 'da same thing about her wings. They're always tuggin' on 'dem, thinkin' she'll like it. Then they get all confused when she starts to cry and _I_ pop up 'ta cut their hand off." Bendy growls from his place beside you when the memory of a handsy customer crosses his mind. Yeahhh, some punk thought that you'd moan for them when they tugged on your wing. You had walked by their table and they pulled on it while you were walking by. You screamed in pain, and they lost a couple fingers. _Literally._ You think Bendy threw them outback, somewhere. 

You reach under the table to lightly grace your fingers across Bendy's knee to bring him back to the present, feeling the hot anger seep into his aura as he remembers the event. He whips his head over to you as he breaks out of his thoughts, and finds that you're smiling at him appreciatively. The affectionate twinkle in your eye causes the muscles in his body to go slack as he lets out a goofy sounding giggle. The girls coo at the way Bendy's cheeks turn a light shade of grey, and they lean on each other as the admire the way you two interact.

"Awww.. that's so sweet... Bendy, you need to give Cuphead some lessons on romance." Bon Bon says.

"HEY!" Cuphead shouts indignantly from across the restaurant. "I CAN BE ROMANTIC!!"

"Since WHEN?!" Bendy loudly snorts, causing the entire table to erupt into laughter. Bendy gigglesnorts at the way Cuphead glares at him only to turn around and flip him off-- which, of course just makes Bendy laugh even more. 

"Fuck you, you heathen!" Cuphead snarls quite viciously before moving to stomp off to the kitchen to soothe his bruised ego. Bon Bon snorts and waves her hand dismissively at the concerned expression you send her way; "He'll be fine. I'll kiss up to him when he swings by to bring us our food."

Bendy continues to chuckle as he leans back against the booth seat, and throws his arm across the back of it. However, he looks down in slight shock as he feels you lean against his chest but quickly recovers and smiles sweetly before moving his arm to instead wrap around you. As he presses a kiss to your forehead, Mugman swings by with a tray full of drinks. Cala looks up at him and smiles widely and leans up in her seat. Mugman's eyes soften and a dopey-grin crosses his face-- _Aaawww, they're so in love!_

"Hiii babyyyy!" She giggles, leaning over to smack a kiss right on Mugman's cheek. Mugman blushes deeply and chuckles at his bubbly lady as he busies himself by passing everyone their drinks. You smile at the way Mugman's aura brightens tenfold under Cala's attentive gaze-- it's sweet. AAAAH! THERE'S SO MUCH LOVE! Squealing, you wiggle in your seat a little. Bendy chuckles at the movement, which captures everyone's attention.

"She's feeling everyone's auras. Part of her ability allows her 'ta feel and manipulate people's auras. She feeds off them, it gives her energy-- it doesn't hurt anyone, it's kind of like... charging your phone or charging a battery." Bendy explains with an easy shrug of his shoulders as he hugs you close. "I don't have my wife's amazing abilities, but knowing what I know about her I'd have 'ta guess 'dat 'da feelings you all get when you interact with each other is making her feel giddy."

You nod your head, confirming Bendy's theory. The others nod their heads, eyes wide with interest.

"Aaah! That makes sense!" replies Mugman before turning back to Cala. He smiles softly and raises his eyebrows as he places his hand on her shoulder. "I gotta get back to work, okay baby?"

She nods, and giggles when Mugman leans in and lightly kisses her on the lips before running off with a pep in his step towards the kitchen. Cala watches him leave with a smile on her face before turning to Bon Bon. "Did you want to switch? Cuphead might want some affection too after getting teased. You know how he takes things personally."

Bon Bon nods with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'll switch with you."

The two switch seats, and just in time too, because here comes Cuphead, storming out of the kitchen with everyone's food with an irritable expression on his face. He huffs in annoyance as he sets up the tray and begins to pass everyone their meals, but is pleasantly surprised when he turns to pass Bon Bon her plate, only for her to delicately grab him by the face and surprise him with a kiss on the lips. When she pulls away, Cuphead stands there and blinks a few times while staring at her in shock, but quickly recovers and starts to giggle bashfully. Bon Bon whispers into his ear, and while you can't make out the words, it's safe to assume she's reassuring him that he is, in fact, a romantic or something akin to that nature if the soft smile on his face is anything to go by. After serving everyone their food, he winks at Bon Bon and then dashes back to work, high-fiving his bother when he passes him. 

You chuckle softly in amusement, and look up at Bendy as you nestle closer to him. "These four are going to feed me enough energy for a whole month." You whisper in a joking manner.

"Yeah?" He says while laughing softly.

"Mhm. How is your headache, by the way?" You ask, tilting your head back so you can get a clearer look at his face. Your hand comes up to lightly caress the side of his face, and he leans into your touch while smiling appreciatively.

He smiles softly down at you and nods. "It's better. I'll probably take another pill after we go 'ta leave though, just 'ta be safe. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Alright. Let's eat, toots."

* * *

After breakfast, you and Bendy head off to the construction site with full bellies and good moods. Bendy typed in the address for you into the GPS system in your car so you could drive there, while he took a cat-nap in the passenger seat. The drive was smooth, and pleasantly quiet. It gave you some time to just be at one with yourself and mentally prepare for the chaos that was going to rain down upon your arrival. Bendy had explained that the construction was taking place at a building where some tenants were currently living, and that the building was not up to code and had to be brought up. Bendy personally wanted to be sure that the building was safe for them to live in the first place, and to inspect if there was other things that needed to be replaced or fixed. The _reason_ you were mentally preparing yourself was because not only was there going to be a lot of different energies and noises around you, but your husband is a perfectionist and likes things a done a certain way and sometimes gets angry when things don't go as planned. You have the feeling you're going to have to step in to help avoid someone getting murdered.

As you pull into the parking a lot, the GPS system loudly announces your arrival, which startles Bendy awake. He snaps up in his seat and looks around in shock, eyes wide behind his expensive sunglasses. When he realizes that you're not under attack and that WWIII hasn't started yet, he places his hand over his heart and leans back in the seat while exhaling in relief. Concerned, you reach over and gently press a hand on your hubby's shoulder, causing him to look over at you and smile. Placing his hand on top of yours, he pats it lightly before saying; _"I'm okay."_

After you grab your own pair of sunglasses to shield your eyes from the sun's intense rays, the two of you climb out of your car and are immediately met with the sight of a building that looks _quite_ run down. You frown at the sight of it-- this entire building needs a face lift. The shingles on the roof are falling apart, and much of it appears to be rotting. The siding on it is rotted out, and you can smell the dry rot from here. You frown sympathetically at a couple faces that peek out the window, having heard the loud engine of your car. These poor people! Had they been living like this all this time? Bendy spots your concerned expression, and explains; "I bought 'da building from 'da previous land owner. He'd been over-charging his tenants for rent, and hadn't been keeping up on 'da buildings repairs. Bastard has been thrown in jail, thank god."

"What he'd get thrown in jail for?" You ask, looking over at him.

"Animal abuse." snarls Bendy, and you snarl right along with him. Anyone who abuses an animal deserves to have their arms and legs cut off, and you'll stand by that point of view until the day you die.

"Good. Hope the fucker rots in there. Let's get inside and go help these poor people."

"Sounds good 'ta me! Be wary of a couple wandering eyes and roaming hands, though. You're dressed nicely and I don't want anyone getting handsy with you. I'll use my tail to cut their fingers off... _again."_ Bendy growls.

"Duly noted." You chuckle. The two of you steadily make your way inside the apartment complex, and gag openly at the stench of wood rot. Ugh, it's horrible! Poor people, you felt so bad for them. Not only that, but there are _kids_ that live here which deeply concerns you. Their little lungs are not as well developed as the adult's lungs are. God forbid they get sick...

As soon as you walk in, the both of you flip your sunglasses up and are met with the sight of a human construction foreman, watching over the construction crew members jogging up and down the stairs to different floors. Bendy calls out to him, and he spins around, wide-eyed. He smiles at the sight of Bendy and reaches out to shake his hand as he approaches the both of you. "Hiya, Mr. Stein! Nice to meet you! I'm Dylan. In charge of the construction crew you hired to whip this place back into shape. I own the company you hired." He says with a polite bob of his head. You take mental note that Dylan used 'Mr. Stein', and not "Mr. Bendy" like many others would have-- someone has done their homework. Nice!

"Yes sir, I've heard you work miracles." Bendy replies as he shakes Dylan's hand before dropping his hands back down to his side. "I saw you were a toon-friendly construction company, which I'm sure you know is important 'ta me. I want 'ta make sure 'dat none of my citizens are in harms way."

"Yep! My wife is a toon. We got a baby on the way, it's a little girl. I greatly support toons and all that they do and stand for. As far as my company goes, I do background checks on all of the toons and humans that come to work for us, as we are based and operate within ToonTown. Want to be sure we're not bringing in bad folk!"

"Good! I have great respect for 'dat! Now, down 'ta business. How is 'da building lookin'?" Bendy asks, wrapping a protective arm around your waist. You shuffle closer, allowing him to hold you and you chuckle softly when you feel him flex his fingers against your body.

Dylan sighs heavily and gets a grim expression on his face. "We have our work cut out for us. Rotted beam supports, mold--"

"Mold? Aw, jeez." Bendy groans. "Gotta call in a mold removal company."

"We are associated with a company that does mold removal. If I might be so bold, I'd suggest calling them." Dylan says.

"As long as they're toon-friendly, I'll take your word for it." Bendy replies.

"Yes sir! It's run by my brother in law! Oh, and hello, Mrs. Stein." Dylan says, politely bowing his head to you. "Pardon this country boy's manners!"

"Not a problem! Hello to you too, sir." You reply with a gentle nod. "How bad is the mold? Are the kids going to be safe?"

"It's not black mold, so yes the kids are going to be fine. It's the kind of mold that typically comes along with water damage, Ma'am. Easily fixable."

"Okay, good. With the news that toons can get sick and die if their immune system is compromised, I don't want the kids and their parents to panic." You nod, not missing the way Bendy's eyes flash at you with admiration. You glance over and flash him a soft smile that makes his insides flutter and all he can think of is how great of a mother you're going to be one day. Shaking his head out of his fantasy world, he looks back at Dylan and says; "Can you walk 'da pair of us through one of 'da apartments you're working on 'ta see how bad 'da damage is?"

"Sure! There's one right here on the first floor." Dylan says cheerily. "I'll get you two some masks so that you don't breath in the sawdust as we are in the process of doing some demolition work. Please watch your step, and follow me!"

Dylan happily leads you two into the apartment that his crew members have been dashing in and out of. One of the workers passes you and Bendy some masks to protect your lungs from the dust particles flying around in the air. As per usual, your husband fusses over you before he's even pulled his own mask on-- he's pushing down around the edges to make sure your mask doesn't have any gaps, and he's muttering about how he wants to be sure you're safe. When you call him out on the fact that he hasn't even put on his own mask, he giggles and tells you to shush and let him be a good husband. Silly Bendy boy. Always concerned about others before himself. Ugh, he's so sweet.

Once he's certain that your mask is secure, he pulls up his own mask. Then the two of you finally begin to walk through the apartment, guided by Dylan who points out various spots that have been damaged due to the former landowner's neglect. It's... not good. A lot of the wooden beams have rotted, and the majority of them are going to have to be replaced. If it's not been affected by dry rot, then it's been affected by wet rot. It's disgusting, you can smell the rotting wood and the mold, even through your mask... which concerns you for the tenants of the building.

"Have the other tenants been checked on?" You ask.

Dylan looks back at you and he visibly falters-- not a good sign. "Uh... No, Ma'am."

You and Bendy share a skeptical glance. _**Strike 1**_. "Why not?" You ask.

"We've... We've been so focused on this apartment." He admits.

"So. Let me get 'dis straight." Bendy says, taking his sunglasses off the top of his head and folding them up so he can put them in his pocket. "You entered 'da apartment complex and decided 'dat 'da _empty room_ was priority number one? Not 'da ones where tenants could be breathing in mold, or dealing with more urgent complications"

"Yes, sir." Dylan says, visibly cringing as he realizes he fucked up. "We wanted to get to work right away..."

"Mmm. Not good, Dylan." Bendy says as he shakes his head. "I'm guessing 'dat means 'da other tenants haven't been made aware of whats going on, ah?"

"No, sir." Dylan frowns.

Bendy sighs irritably. He should have known something was going to come up. Your husband's brows furrow together as his annoyance grows, and he turns to face you. Drawing in a deep breath, he explains; "We're going 'ta have 'ta tell them what's going on. They probably don't even know their old landlord has been tossed in jail. Walk with me, toots?"

"Mhm!" You reply cheerily, trying to keep a good overall mood. Hopefully, it'll rub off on your hubby. The two of you walk out of the empty apartment, discard your masks, and go up to the apartment door across the hall. There aren't many floors, just three, and there aren't many tenants... but they still need to be made aware of the situation. They deserve to know why the Mob Boss of ToonTown is lurking around their apartment complex, especially since it's such a small, run down building... God forbid they get the wrong idea and think he's doing something shady. Bendy knocks at the door, and it's quickly answered by a familiar looking face-- it's one of the toons that you saw peeking out of a window when you arrived. They look frightened, and concerned. Not only that, but their energy is just a nervous ball of anxiety. Poor thing.

"H-Hello? Oh! Mr. And Mrs. Stein! I-- Uh.. H-Hi!" The male toon says, sounding quite anxious.

"Hello, sir. Sorry 'ta cause you any disturbance, we don't mean you any harm. We just wanted 'ta know if you were made aware of 'da situation with your landlord?" Bendy asks, using his public-speaker voice in an attempt to make him look a little less menacing. However, the tenant's anxiety doesn't appear to go down at all despite Bendy's best efforts, which makes you frown. Sometimes, Bendy's reputation gets the better of him. Somethings just can't be helped.

"Landlord? Mr. Bowski? N-No. Is... Is everything alright? Are we getting evicted...?" The toon stutters-- gosh, they're so nervous... What kind of things did their old landlord subject them to?

Bendy rapidly shakes his head back and forth with wide eyes. "No! No, no, no. You see, I purchased 'da property as part of my rebuilding ToonTown project. Your former landlord, Mr. Bowski has been thrown in jail for animal abuse and won't be returning. I hired a construction crew 'ta freshen up 'da apartment complex because my wife and I are deeply concerned about the few tenants that live in this building. Do you have children, Mr....?"

"Hank. My name is Hank. Y-Yes, my wife and I have a little boy. Are we going to be alright? We heard banging!" Hank replies while moving to hide behind his door in a fearful manner.

"Yes, everything will be fine, Mr. Hank. The banging you heard is the construction crew across the hall. They were told to inform the tenants of their presence, but they neglected to do so. We deeply apologize for that!" You reply, subtly sending calming energy to Mr. Hank's form in the form of a slithering line of white energy across the floor. Bendy's tail gently tickles your spine-- a silent way of saying he saw and appreciates what you did.

Mr. Hank visibly relaxes the moment the energy enters his body, giving him the courage to step out from behind his door. A small smile crosses his face as he looks over his shoulder, probably to his wife; "We're fine. We're not getting evicted. Mr. and Mrs. Stein bought and are renovating the building."

"Oh, thank heavens... I'd hate to have to move with little Timmy. Poor boy has just gotten used to his new room. What about rent...?" Says a feminine voice.

Bendy shakes his head as a reflex, though he knows the toon's wife cannot see him. "Rent will no longer be an issue. I was made aware 'dat Bowski was overchargin'. Rent will be significantly lowered. I'm _very_ sorry 'dat 'da crew I hired scared 'da crap out of yous two."

"It's fine, Mr. Stein!" Says Hank with a smile. "Your arrival is a blessing. We were struggling to get by with Mr. Bowski's rent fee, and were concerned we'd have to move again... but with rent being lowered, we will definitely have some more wiggle room! Thank you!!"

Bendy smiles widely and bobs his head. "Glad 'ta be of help. I mean it when I say 'dat I care about toons as a whole. My legal team will be swinging by later 'ta post contact information. If 'da construction crew gives you guys any trouble, please contact me as soon as possible. Alright?"

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Hank says.

"Alright. Goodbye!" Bendy says with a polite bow of his head. When the toon shuts the door, you and Bendy turn away. However, instead of moving onto the next tenant as expected, your husband sighs and moves towards the apartment complex's front door. You watch with soft eyes as he steps out onto the porch, pulling a cigar and a lighter out of his pocket. You can read the stress in his body language; his shoulders are tense, and his tail is whipping around in short, quick bursts of speed as he lights up his cigar. When he stuffs his lighter back into his pocket, you decide to slowly stroll up behind him and slide your delicate fingers around his torso. Your nails lightly drag across the thin fabric of his shirt, lightly scratching the skin beneath the cloth. He looks over his shoulder at you and huffs in amusement as you press your cheek against his muscular arm.

"You're stressed." You murmur in a soft vocal tone. Bendy huffs and takes a long drag of his cigar as he nods. 

"Mmm. Very. I got 'da whole weight of ToonTown on my shoulders." He mumbles before exhaling the cigar smoke. The two of you watch as it curls, twists, and raises up into the sky. "...I'm nervous, toots." He admits in a vulnerable voice. You coo sympathetically as your hands come up to gently clasp over his pectoral muscles. Gradually, you press yourself up against him just a little more as you nuzzle your face into his arms, while Bendy moves to place his free hand on top of your hand placed over his heart. His thumb lightly stroke your smooth knuckles, as you grab tiny fistfuls of his shirt. 

"And why is my king nervous?" You ask.

Bendy chuckles softly and shakes his head while staring at the concrete path that leads up to the tiny apartment complex. "I'm no king..."

"Yes, you are." You reply gently, as your right hand comes up to his jaw. You gently press your fingers against his jawline, forcing him to gently turn his head to look at you while you lean around his thick, muscular arm so that you're able to stare deep into his eyes. A sweet smile graces your lips, and Bendy finds that it gives him a little bit of strength, a little bit of hope. Huffing in amusement, Bendy asks; "Am I?"

"Yes. You're _my_ king, and you're the king of ToonTown. Yes, that means you have responsibilities... but don't forget that your _queen_ is able to shoulder some of that burden." You reply encouragingly. Bendy smiles softly and chuckles as he extinguishes his cigar and tosses it in the nearby cigarette disposal before moving to face you and wrap his arms around your waist. His half-lidded eyes stare down into yours, and he cocks his head to the side, gently swaying you back and forth as a warm breeze washes over the two of you. Your hair shines beautifully as it blows in the breeze, and Bendy can't help but swallow thickly as he openly admires your ethereal face. Your arms come up to drape themselves over his shoulders and around his neck, while he moves his tail to hover around the both of you in a protective fashion, caging you in his loving embrace. His thumbs stroke your sides, and he chuckles softly while shaking his head at his own foolishness. Eventually, he stops and continues to stare at you with a soft smile and lidded eyes.

"I'm a foolish man. A jester wearin' 'da king's crown. But... I suppose if 'da woman I love says I'm a king, 'den I'm a king." He murmurs while smiling sweetly down at you as he continues to sway you from side to side to an imaginary tempo. He leans forward and presses his forehead against yours, and the two of you let out breathy little chuckles before tilting your heads to the side and moving to press your lips against each other's. The kiss is gentle-- at first. Lips glide, bodies move, and hearts speed up as you two lose yourselves in the moment. You let out a breathy little puff of air through your nose as Bendy begins to steadily back you up until you are pressed against the door frame.

It seems your husband is intent on taking your soul on a journey with his lips, and so far, it's working. Bendy tilts his head to the side a little more to deepen the kiss, gently working his lips against yours all the while. Then, he teasingly drags the very tip of his tongue across your lower lip, silently demanding that you grant him entrance. Your lips part, welcoming his tongue which races past your lips, practically diving for your own tongue. You groan softly when his tongue curls around your own, locking it into a passionate dance. The texture of his tongue feels erotic against your own, and your wings tremble and shudder noisily as a shiver licks down your spine. Bendy grins into the kiss as you shiver and shake with excitement, and tightens his grip on your ribs before lifting you up into the air. Your legs automatically come to wrap around his waist and your arms tighten around his shoulders for support, while Bendy moves his hands to your rear to hold you up before pressing you back up against the wall. Your wings flare out dramatically before encasing the both of you in their warm protection. Bendy hums into the kiss and is surprised at the amount of strength your wings have as you try to use them to pull him closer to you. Catching your 'hint', Bendy grips your body closer to his and continues to kiss you stupid, curling his tail around your bottom to help hold you up.

However, you are interrupted by a construction worker who calls out for Bendy several times before he turns his head and finally notices the two of you lip-locked in a passionate make out. The worker's eyes widen and he chokes on his own saliva after he accidentally inhales some of it in shock. Bendy emits a low growl, irritated at being interrupted. His eyes snap open and whip around to glare just over the brim of your wing at the employee, who widens his own eyes in shock at the fierce twinkle within your husband's eyes. Bendy hesitantly parts his lips from yours and gently lowers you to the floor before snarling out a very low-pitched sounding _"What?"_

"Sorry, s-sir. We wanted your opinion on something." The employee murmurs. Bendy sighs with a steady nod and rolls his eyes before looking down at you. He caresses your cheek and stares down at you with a stern expression on his face-- he's trying to calm himself, you know he is because you can feel the way his aura refuses to let go of your own. However, the employee is impatient and furrows his brows together irritably before letting out a sassy, snappy sounding; _"Well? Can you hurry it up a little?"_

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" snaps Bendy. Dark, gloppy black ink begins to dribble down his forehead, and his chest begins to heave rapidly as he glares at the employee, who throws his hands up in surrender and widens his eyes in shock. Anger begins to roll off your raging husband in strong waves, causing your own energy levels to rise in a panic.

**_Strike 2._ **

"Okay, okay, okay." You murmur softly, moving your hands to cup your husbands cheeks so you can help calm him back down to a normal level. You force him to look back at you and stare deep into your eyes as you begin to instruct him; "Breathe with me."

"But--"

 _"Breathe with me."_ You gently urge. Bendy sighs, but relents and begins to do just that. You both take deep breathes together, and Bendy places his hands on top of yours as he tries to keep them there for just a little bit longer, running his fingers over your own as he openly enjoys the way your hands lovingly caress him. You can feel his aura begin to relax as he stares into your eyes, his hardened gaze softening the longer he does. "That's it." You praise sweetly. "That's it, love."

Dylan, having heard the commotion, comes rushing out the door and nearly pummels into his own employee in a desperate attempt to get to you all as soon as possible. "Mike? Whats the problem?" He asks with a concerned expression on his face as he looks back and forth from his employee to you and Bendy. Mike opens his mouth to explain, no doubt going to try and manipulate the story to where he doesn't look like the bad guy, but you speak up and explain _for_ him and make sure not to mince your words or miss _any_ details.

"Your employee came out here while I was having a personal moment with my husband. Kissing, to be blunt. He told us there was something that you needed my husband's opinion on. My husband acknowledged it and was taking a moment to calm down as he is very stressed out, because things haven't been going well today... as you are already well aware of. The problem is that your employee decided to say to the both of us, and I quote; _'Well? Can you hurry it up a little?',_ which I'm sure you know isn't a nice way to talk to your boss's boss. _Especially if you want to earn the rest of the paycheck my husband has promised."_ You threaten subtly, because you know that if you put your foot down, Bendy will definitely follow your lead.

Dylan roughly smacks Mike up the back of the head almost _immediately,_ and you have to try not to snort at the way Mike curses at the stinging sensation on the back of his skull. Mike rubs the back of his head before turning to glare at his boss, only to shrink back at the fierce gaze he is sending his way. "The hell you think you are doing, talking to them like that?" He growls.

"Sorry. Won't happen again, boss." Mike murmurs, sounding quite embarrassed.

"You're damn right it won't, not unless you want to keep your job! Get back inside!" Dylan hisses. Everyone watches as Mike hurriedly rushes back in, and Dylan shakes his head before looking back at you and Bendy. His angry expression immediately switches to one of concern, and he frantically goes to explain himself; "I'm so sorry about him. He's the new hire, this is his first job and--"

Bendy holds up his hand and shakes his head. "No apologies needed. Just know if he does somethin' like 'dat again, I'm not gonna be able 'ta hold back my temper. I don't, ah... _I don't like being talked back 'ta, or rushed."_

"If _any_ of my employees try something like that, you have my full support should you or your wife decide to put them in their place." Dylan admits. "If they're stupid enough to get out of line, they deserve a big smack of karma. Besides, what we wanted to know wasn't that urgent. We just wanted to know if you wanted us to get rid of the popcorn ceilings."

Bendy scrunches up his face in disgust. "Please do. Those things are disgustin'."

Dylan snorts and nods in agreement before moving to go back inside, only to falter in his steps and spin back around to face the both of you. "Alright. Oh! We also found some water damage. Wanted to know if you wanted to come take a look at it?"

"Yes. We can do 'dat." Bendy says with a nod. "Lead 'da way."

Dylan leads the both of you back into the complex, and then right into the apartment. As the two of you enter, you can see and hear Mike loudly grumbling about something to his co-workers. Whatever he's complaining about doesn't sit well with them, as they look less than impressed with him and keep trying to tell him to shut his mouth, but he doesn't seem to want to listen. He just keeps talking louder, and it eventually gets to the point where you, Bendy, and Dylan can clearly hear what he's saying.

"I was just gonna get them to come back inside and I found them making out like a bunch of horny freaks. She was grinding all over him, like some kind of nympho!" He says to his coworker. You and Bendy glance at each other. Obviously, he's talking about the two of you and isn't aware that you two are present. Dylan doesn't bother to hide his apprehension and tries to quietly apologize to Bendy, but Bendy holds up his hand to politely silence him; he wants to see this guy's true colors.

"Dude, just shut up. Haven't you read the papers? They're _newlyweds,_ Mike. They're allowed to kiss and make out. God, it's like you were never a horny teenager sometimes. She's an attractive woman, _anyone_ would be lucky as hell to have her grinding on them... and if she _is_ a nympho, then Mr. Stein is a REALLY damn lucky guy." says Mike's co-worker. Bendy softly snorts at that, because the guy is right-- he _is_ damn lucky, and that 'Mike' guy was lucky enough for being able to see you in action. Bendy isn't sure why Mike's panties are all in a twist. Does he not like females? Is that it?

"I mean I like girls too, but damn. Does she have to do that in public?" Mike asks.

_Okay so he likes females, he's just an idiot._

"Wha-- Are-- Are you nuts? I WISH I had a girl that was comfortable enough to do what you said she did in public! She must be really comfortable in her relationship. Honestly, I'm a little confused as to why you're all offended, Mike."

"I'm not offended! I just don't know why she's here! Isn't Mr. Bendy the one who bought the building?" Mike asks.

"It's _Mr. Stein,_ you fucking nitwit for the thousandth time, and she's his WIFE. WIIIIIIFE." His co-worker drawls on, speaking slowly just to make sure Mike understands what he's saying.

"Yeah, that's the whole point. She's supposed to be at home, cooking his dinner, and cleaning up and shit, ain't she??"

_... **Strike 2(½)?**_

The entire room stops, and Bendy's eyebrows are immediately thrown so far up that you swear they almost fly off his face. Meanwhile, you're so stunned that you can't move anything but your head, though Bendy's aura is so closely connected with your own that he can feel the anger radiating off of you. Ready to go to war on your behalf, Bendy begins to roll up his sleeves angrily while shooting a _very_ unimpressed look in Dylan's direction. As the other co-workers begin to tear into Mike for his sexist comment, Dylan scrambles to explain that he had no idea Mike was like this, and that nothing came up in his background search; no criminal record or charges, no violence towards toons-- by all accounts the guy was supposed to be clean!

"Sexism doesn't typically show up on people's records unless they act out and get caught." Bendy murmurs quietly as he whips his gaze over to you, quietly looking you up and down to make sure you're alright. You're no longer stunned, but you're pissed. Undeniably pissed. Your chest is heaving, and your wings are spread-- though, you're definitely trying to be the better person and resist the urge to make this guy's worst nightmares come to life. Bendy, though? Honestly, Bendy is just waiting for you to say the word 'Go' at this point so he can kick this guy's ass for you.

"DUDE." Says one of the co-workers. "This isn't the fucking 1950s! Your sexism has no place here!! Fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm just saying, women like her don't belong in construction sites. She has no place here, this is a man's job. Mr. Bendy bought the building, not her. She's got delicate hands. Might break a nail, hehehe." Mike giggles, like it's some kind of joke. Everyone stares at him in shock and disbelief as he begins to laugh, unaware of the danger he just put himself in... _unaware of the danger he just put everyone in._

_**Strike 2 (¾)? ....Nah. Strike 3. Definitely.** _

The moment you nod at him, Bendy is on the move. Using his demon speed, he's behind Mike within seconds, startling the co-workers so badly that many of them fall on their backs in their attempts to get away from the tickling time-bomb that is known as your husband. Mike sees his co-workers scrambling away from him with frightened looks on their pale faces, and slowly spins around to see what's the cause for such concern. However, as soon as he turns around and lays eyes on Bendy, he is grabbed by the throat and lifted up off the ground with one hand. The display of power shocks the other workers who were unaware of the extent of Bendy's strength until now, having only heard rumors and stories from broken and unfortunate survivors of Bendy's wrath. Ink dribbles down your husband's face and shoulders, dripping onto the floor where it will likely stain the flooring. Mike chokes and tugs on Bendy's fist in an attempt to get some air, but your angered knight in inky armor just tightens his grip.

"You know, my wife's hands might be 'delicate', but MINE sure as hell ain't. Let me tell yous somethin', slick; I don't take kindly 'ta any female being talked about in such a manner, but talkin' about _my wife_ like 'dat is a _death sentence._ Now, if I could KILL you, I would. But, fortunately for you and _unfortunately_ for the rest of us, it's frowned upon in all fifty states. _Oh, and one more thing..."_ Bendy growls before bring Mike down to face-level so he can snarl into his face;

**" MY NAME IS MOTHER-FUCKING MR. STEIN."**

Mike screams in fear as Bendy raises him back up into the air, and tosses his sexist ass through the wall and into the empty apartment next door. Mike slinks down onto the floor utterly unconscious, as he was just tossed through drywall and a wooden support beam like a hot knife cutting through butter. Bendy stands there with his chest heaving for a couple moments before he turns to the rest of his co-workers and snarls; "If I hear anything about my wife, I'll do the same damn thing 'ta all of you. God damn sexist pig. Why I ought 'ta--!"

You calmly stroll over to your husband, white energy emitting from your finger tips. You spread your arms out, sending a radial wave of calming energy through out the room-- an attempt to make sure everyone is level-headed. Bendy, having realized that you're satisfied with the results of his rage and want no more violence, closes his eyes and takes a deep calming breath as he allows your soothing light to flow through his body. The co-workers find themselves feeling oddly relaxed, and are unable to resist the overwhelming wave of relaxation that washes over them. Everyone watches as you wrap your arms around Bendy, and begin to focus on filling him up with your calming energy. Eventually, Bendy is able to suck back in all the ink and fully calm back down.

Dylan approaches the both of you with a regretful expression on his face. Obviously, he's feeling bad about his employee for being so respectful. "I'm very sorry for how my _former_ employee treated you."

"I'm not mad at you, Dylan." Bendy clarifies. "I'm mad at 'dat fucker sleeping in the next room. You'll still get paid. You'll _all_ still get paid. Except Mike, 'dat bastard can eat toe-fungus."

You shudder in disgust at the mental image, but shuffle close to your husband. The other employees are staring at you in concern, but all the attention has you feeling nervous. Bendy, who is already on edge, looks over when he feels you move closer to him. Sensing your anxiety spikes his already sour mood, and his eyes immediately catch the concerned gazes of the employees. He calms down when he realizes they're just concerned but he still is unable to ignore the strong urge to protect you, so he wraps his arms around you. Splaying his fingers across your lower back, he steadily applies pressure to force you to move closer to him, as his tail comes up to hover around your trembling form.

No one has to be an expert in body-language to realize the kind of message he's trying to depict; his tense shoulders, swaying tail, and hardened eyes say it all; _'Stop staring at my wife.'_

Pulling their gazes away from you, the employees go back to work. Satisfied that you're safe, Bendy looks over at Dylan who is patiently waiting for further orders.

"We are leaving. If you need anything, call my associates number. His name is Boris." Your husband growls in a soft, protective tone. "I need to tend to my wife and other matters..."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_It's... been a long day._

By the time you arrived to the club, it's time to get ready to open up and then rush upstairs to prepare for a long night of work. After feeding the fish both in the bar/tank and in the office, you and your husband scrambled to prepare the club and rush upstairs to get ready. Bendy had no time to check on you for attentively other than a few gentle spoken words, which just further irritated him. You tried to tell him that you understood, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept saying you deserve to be comforted properly, and not just by a few a few sweet words spoke in a soft whisper. He wanted to be better than that, because _you_ deserved better than that. 

By the time the club has opened and customers have begun pouring in, Bendy has had to take more medicine for his headache. It appears that the incident at the apartment complex caused it to come back with a vengeance, because he had to take more than usual in order to function like a normal person again. Even then, however, the trouble didn't stop there. The customers were particularly rowdy tonight, and Bendy has had to stop of a couple fist fights more than once. Your poor hubby, his temper is flaring all over the place and he's beginning to lose control of it as the night wears on. If it's not drunken customers running amok, then it's customers who are impatient and hungry and want to complain to Bendy himself.

You've tried to step in to help him where you could, but some of the new patrons didn't (or wouldn't) understand that Bendy isn't the only one who owns the club. They'd ask to speak to your manager, which meant you'd sigh and tell your husband that they want to speak to the manager. Those kinds of customers were almost always thrown out on the spot. They didn't even get a chance to complain, Bendy would come over and tell them that if they couldn't respect his wife then they weren't welcome here and could get the fuck out. Of course, they'd try and argue or fight with him about it but Bendy would just call over Sammy or the Angel twins to throw them out. Well, at least Alice is having a blast tearing into snotty patrons tonight! Seriously, she's in a wonderful mood and keeps giggling evilly whenever she is called over to handle business on your husband's behalf. She knows that if _she_ gets called over, then Bendy is _really_ wanting shit to be handled in a less than pleasant way. Patrons are yanked up from the table, always receiving more than a few painful scratches when they try to fight with her.

Honestly, it's funny to watch her toss grown men 3 times her size across the club. Alice was on the shorter side, but she was still REALLY strong.

_Jesus, you need to start working out more so you can do that too._

By the time 2 AM rolls around, Bendy has long since closed down his section of the bar because he's had more than his fair share of drunken antics and shenanigans tonight. You, however, decide to keep on working diligently like the hard-worker you are, and smile as Bendy settles down smack dab in the middle of your section. Knowing he needs some relief, you quickly make him an old-fashioned without having to be asked and slide it down to him. Surprised at the kind gesture, he catches the drink and holds it up appreciatively before moving to take a swig of it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49856466246/in/dateposted/)

His brows furrow together irritably as he brings it to his lips with a sigh. Currently, he's your only patron which is more than fine with you. Occasionally, one of the twins or Sammy will come by asking for a drink on the behalf of a customer, but for the most part he's the one who has your full attention. You're in the middle of polishing the bar, when your husband speaks; "Today has been exhaustin'. I feel like a Mack Truck ran my ass over." He complains in the form of a low grumble. You frown and nod your head sympathetically as you continue to polish the bar top. Bendy takes another swing of his drink before looking down at the exotic fish that swim around happily in the tank. The blue glowing lights of the tank glow brilliantly, lighting up your husband's handsome face. He frowns deeply before shaking his head in irritation. "I can't believe 'dat guy had 'da nerve 'ta talk about you like 'dat, today." He growls, still obviously bothered by Mike's cruel words. "Honestly, 'da fuck was 'dat guy thinkin'?"

"I don't think he was thinking at all, babykins." You softly murmur, as you lean your elbows against the bar top, framing your head in your hands as you watch your stressed husband huff and nod in agreement.

"Ain't 'dat 'da damn truth." He grumbles before taking larger swig. "And you know, 'dat Dylan guy has been blowing up Boris's phone all day. He's so worried 'dat I'm not gonna pay him because of 'da shit 'dat went down. Honestly, his worry about gettin' paid is pissin' me off too. Am I just a paycheck 'ta 'dis guy?"

"He has a valid concern, babe. I'd be worried too if one of my workers mouthed off and pissed off my _very powerful_ boss by talking bad about his wife." You reply, tilting your head.

 _"Queen."_ Bendy murmurs under his breath as he swirls his drink in his glass. You audibly stutter in confusion causing Bendy to look at you from over the brim of his glass. He smirks as your eyes meet his while he takes another sip. After setting his glass down and swallowing down the bourbon, he smiles knowingly. "Confused?"

"Uh-huh." You reply with a slight bob of your head.

Bendy smirks and leans against the bar, slowly drawing closer to you until he's inches from your face. He chuckles as you lick your lips anxiously, and smiles as he begins to explain himself; _"Didn't you tell me earlier today 'dat I'm a king? Well, 'den 'dat makes you my queen, does it not?"_ He says smoothly with a seductive smirk and a wink. Your cheeks flush a deep shade of red, making Bendy chuckle as he presses a light kiss to your stunned lips before leaning back as he moves to finish the rest of his drink. 

"Just sayin', toots." He giggles at the way you continue to gape your mouth open like the very fish swimming around in the tank beneath the bar top. He throws his head back as he downs the rest of his bourbon before saying; "Got myself a _sexy_ queen, too. Hehehehe."

"Now you're tryin to seduce me..." You murmur shyly as you lean back and nervously tug on your dress.

"Is it workin'?" Bendy purrs at you with half-lidded eyes, causing you to squeal as you grow more and more flustered by the minute. Your husband just laughs heartily and shrugs his shoulders as you hiss complaints about how he's too fucking smooth for his own good. "I gotta keep up with yous somehow. You are a succubus, after all." He says with a lazy smile.

"A clumsy succubus that is riddled with social anxiety." You correct your smug looking hubby with a huff while going to put away your cleaning rag.

"You're still sexy, even when you're clumsy." Bendy says, only to snicker when you spin around and glare at him while your blush deepens in hue. You growl, causing Bendy to raise up his eyebrows in surprise as an excited smile curls onto his face. "Oooh, feisty little sex kitten!" He teases as his tail begins to sway back and forth lazily.

"Sex kitten?!" You scoff. So that's how he wanted to play, ah?! Alright. _Let's play!_ Bendy giggles at your obvious frustration, but you shake your head. "Go sit in the audience. Chair facing the stage."

"Oh? Am I in for it, cupid?" Bendy asks as he smiles, completely unaware of the demon he just unleashed within you. You slowly lean over the bar, pushing your breasts up against it to amplify your cleavage as you lean over to Bendy and purr salaciously into his ear; "Oh, you're in for it, alright. _Go."_

Bendy snickers, obviously not taking your threat seriously as he hops up from his bar stool. However, when you reach across and pop him across the ass, he yelps and rushes towards the audience as he rubs his tush to soothe the sting. He watches as you dash from behind the bar and rush backstage, probably to talk to the live band about whatever dirty trick you have in mind to get back at him. Chuckling in amusement, he shakes his head as he takes his seat, turning his chair towards the stage. Eventually, Sammy swings by to take his order.

"Hello, my lord! Might I take your order?" Sammy asks, exuberant as ever.

"Hey, Sammy. Nah, I'm fine. Batsy told me 'ta sit here. Apparently, I'm in trouble." Bendy says with a playful roll of his eyes. "Apparently I teased her too much."

"Teased her? How so?"

"I _teased_ her, Sammy." Bendy says while giving him a pointed look, causing him to immediately catch on.

"OHHHH. The kind of teasing that leads to baby-making! I get it, Sammy understands!! Well, just call me if you need anything my lord, for I am your prophet and I live to serve!!" Sammy declares before he dashes off as Bendy rolls his eyes, only to turn his attention to the stage when the lights begin to dim and darken. Bendy comfortably leans back in his seat with a smug, unbothered expression. He's not worried. How bad could this be? After all, he could take whatever it was you were to dish out to him.

_...Right?_

As Bendy is in the process of pulling out and lighting up a cigar, the dark red stage curtains begin to slowly part. Bendy puts his lighter away, and takes notice of a single figure up on the darkened stage. The lights are too dark to see much other than the person's basic outline but considering the shadowy figure has what appears to be a set of familiarly shaped wings, he knows its you. A single spotlight flickers on, giving light to the figure who is indeed you. Bendy's eyes widen with interest as you slowly spin around, revealing to the crowd the interesting outfit you chose to wear.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49856679377/in/photostream/)

A slow, moody kind of beat begins to play, as you take leisurely, unhurried steps towards the center of the stage. Loud whistles sound off from the crowd, as you slowly sway your hips back and forth. Your smooth legs are covered by black stockings, held up by a garter belt, likely hidden underneath your tight corset. Bendy has to admit, he's very much turned on by what you chose to wear for this particular performance; it's a burlesque-inspired outfit-- though, many would call it lingerie, which is half-right. Lingerie is meant to show your partner that you're ready for intimacy, a night of passion. Burlesque lingerie is more for... preforming, than much else. Also, Bendy is aware of the glances being cast in his direction. He knows the thought on everyone's minds; _" **Dude, your wife is up on stage in ruffled panties, a corset, garter belts, stockings and a pair of red heels. Aren't you concerned? Jealous?** "_

Bendy's answer? **_Not at all!_**

His advice to others is _if you can't handle the way a woman dresses, then you have no business dating her, much less marrying her._ _Save her for a real man, and not a boy playing dress-up!_

As you're walking towards the front of the stage, you smile down at your husband who is in the process of examining you as he takes a long drag of his cigar. He exhales the smoke, showing his approval by puffing out the smoke in the form of a cartoonish heart. You giggle, just loud enough to be heard over the loud music. Bendy takes note that you're not hooked by to a microphone or a headset which means you're not singing tonight.. _you're dancing._ Bendy swallows thickly at the realization. Dancing? In that outfit?

Oh, he IS in trouble.

**♫♪ Don't need permission, made my decision to test my limits.  
Cause it's my business, God as my witness, start what I finished.  
Don't need no hold up taking control of this kind of moment.  
I'm locked and loaded, completely focused, my mind is open.  
**

**All that you got!  
Skin to skin!  
Oh my god!  
** **Don't you stop, boy!**

**Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman!  
Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you.  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't!  
Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout... ♫♪  
**

As you walk towards the front of the stage on the first verse, you snap your fingers to the beat. You keep your movements slow, soft, elegant, with a dash of sexy. When you reach the very edge, you swivel your hips in a circle as you slowly start to spin around 360 degrees, in an attempt to show off your delicious curves _and_ the entirety of your outfit. When you face the crowd once again, you wink down at Bendy, who chuckles at the sassy gesture. However, he quickly widens his eyes in awe when you proudly flare your wings, showing off the shiny smooth pitch-black skin that covers them. You gently flap them, lifting your self up into the air, only to slowly lower yourself off stage-- _right in front of Bendy._

A bright spotlight shines down on your husband, startling him. He glares up at the spotlight as if it has offended him before he looks back down at you, only to widen his eyes in shock as you slowly drop to your hands and knees during the pre-chorus. You begin to slowly slink towards him like a large predatory cat, your wings flattened along your spine as far as your bones will allow. Each sway of your hips and each roll of your shoulders excites Bendy further, evident by his tail which thrashes around violently as he clasps his hand over his mouth in an attempt to contain himself. His leg bounce as his arousal grows, and he subtly adjusts his hips as he tries to make his pants a bit more comfortable. All eyes are on you, so everyone misses the way his bulge strains against the crotch of his dress pants. You sure as hell don't miss it though, obvious by the low purr that leaves your lips. A muffled curse is heard from behind Bendy's fist-covered mouth, as he furrows his brows together anxiously. A dark grey blush has settled over his cheeks and his leg bounces faster when you're face-level with his crotch. The music is so loud and so intense that only you can hear the way he whimpers and begs; _'please don't, please don't, please don't!'_

Grinning wickedly, You _grrrrrind_ your way up his body as you lift yourself off the floor and onto his lap. The moment you push your pelvis against his crotch, Bendy's arms slap down onto the arm-rests of his chair, his knuckles flexing as he grips the very ends of the armrests in a death-grip. When you stare into his eyes, he growls menacingly at you in an attempt to get you to back down but you're unaffected by the threat. You're in complete control, and he knows it too despite his attempts to prove otherwise. It's why he settles back into his chair and takes his punishment like a man.

_A very horny, riled up man that VERY much wants to get you alone, VERY badly!_

**♫♪ Nothing to prove, and I'm bulletproof, and know what I'm doing.  
They way we're movin', like introducing us to a new thing.  
I want to savor, save it for later, the taste, the flavor.  
Cause I'm a taker, cause I'm a giver, It's only nature, I live for danger.**

**All that you got!  
Skin to skin!  
Oh my god!  
Don't you stop, boy!**

**Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman!  
Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you.  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't!  
Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you. ♫♪**

**All girls wanna be like that!  
Bad girls underneath, like that!  
You know how I'm feeling inside!  
(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' bout)  
All girls wanna be like that!  
Bad girls underneath, like that!  
You know how I'm feeling inside!  
(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' bout)**

**Mmmm... Ooh-ooh~! **♫♪****

You spin around and place your hands on Bendy's biceps, gripping small handfuls of his shirt as you begin to rock your hips from side to side as you settle your weight against his crotch. The crowd roars, whoops and howls excitedly as you begin to slowly grind your ass back onto your husband. Your hip rolls are slow and precise but definitely have a good amount of force behind them, evident but the soft grunts and moans that fall from your husband's lips as you push back against him. Eventually you lay your head back onto his shoulder, resting it there you as you continue to wriggle your rear against Bendy's crotch. Bendy presses his lips against your earlobe, letting out soft, breathy little pants that make you smile wickedly and giggle devilishly.

"You know 'dis is only making me want 'ta take you from behind even more, right?" He grumbles, lowering his voice a couple octaves as he speaks into your ear.

"I'm well aware. Though, you deserve this. All of this."

"For being a tease?" Bendy asks, only to softly let a very whiny, desperate cry of _'Oh, fuck!'_ when you brush against his bulge _just right._

"Mmmmayyyybe." You sinfully giggle. "You know you can touch me, right?"

"Oh, thank god!" He sobs, immediately releasing the arms of the chair so he can reach out for your hips and hold you as close to him as possible while you work your magic... _literally._ Using your succubi ability, you shoot a small burst of pure unbridled lust into his body. He recognizes your handiwork immediately when his level of arousal suddenly spikes, causing him to slightly buck his hips with a gentle cry of _'sweet, mother of--!'_

Giggling evilly, you murmur softly; "Just a little while longer, and you can take me upstairs."

"If you don't calm down, I'm not going 'ta _have_ 'ta take you upstairs, because I'll have busted a nut right here." He whimpers submissively while flexing his fingers against your thighs. "Go easy on me, baby. I'm dead serious."

 _"Ohhh, but so am I. Hold on, cowboy! It's gonna get a little bumpy!"_ You cackle evilly.

 ****♫♪** ** **Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman!  
Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you.  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't!  
Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you. ♫♪**

**All girls wanna be like that!  
Bad girls underneath, like that!  
You know how I'm feeling inside!  
(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' bout)  
All girls wanna be like that!  
Bad girls underneath, like that!  
You know how I'm feeling inside!  
(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' bout)**

**Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy.  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy.  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy.  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you!  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy.  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy.  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy.  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout youuuu... **♫♪****

Using Bendy's knees for stability, you push back against your husband as his hands slide up your thighs. He lets out a needy whimper, and a soft murmur of _'please have mercy on me',_ though you have none to spare. Shamelessly, you work yourself against him, grinning at the way the audience loudly whoops out their approval. They're completely unaware of Bendy's pain as he tries to keep himself calm. Fortunately for him, the song is beginning to wind down so you don't have to aggressively throw it back into him as much. Instead, you do soft little hip swirls and swivels that feel _delicious._ Bendy can be heard panting and whimpering behind you as he stares down your ass so he can watch it move against him. All he can think about is how badly he wants you, how badly he _needs_ you.

Which is why he practically begins to sob in relief as the song _finally_ ends. 

The crowd wildly applauds the two of you, and Bendy forces a smile on his face. You go to move, but Bendy refuses to let you move.

"Don't you dare fucking move right now. I have the biggest fucking hard-on and it's all your god damn fault." He snarls through grinning teeth as he bows his head politely at the various audience members who tell him he was 'such a good sport.'

"Oops." You giggle.

"Uh-huh. Let's see how you're giggling in about 5 minutes."

"5 minutes? Why 5 minutes?"

Bendy presses his ears against your earlobe and growls; "Because it's gonna take me 4 minutes to calm down... _and one minute to get from here to the bedroom."_

Your eyes widen as you gently gasp at the threat. Ohhh boy!

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49640875618/in/dateposted/)

Bendy hadn't been kidding when he said he only needed 1 minutes to get you upstairs. It felt like you had blinked and had teleported from the club into the bedroom, where you have since been pinned down by a very aggressive horny husband telling you not to move unless he tells you to. Bendy had practically ripped everything off of you, and was in the process of ripping off his own clothes before you had even realized you were nude. You had tried to move and sit up on the bed so you could help undress your husband, but he wouldn't let you. The moment you tried to sit up, Bendy was on top of you within the blink of an eye, pinning you back down into the mattress. "That's strike 1. _Didn't I just tell yous don't move unless I tell you 'ta?"_ He snarls animalistically. Your eyes widen at the deep, growly tone of voice he's using as he slips off of you and continues to undress. You can feel your insides flutter at the noise as it activates a primal need within you. Swallowing thickly, you ask him what happens if you get to strike three. He cocks an eyebrow at your question as he finishes undressing. He takes slow leisurely strides towards the bed, climbing up onto the mattress before climbing his way up your body. He tilts his head and stares down at you with half-lidded eyes and says; "If you get 'ta strike 3, you don't get 'ta cum. You want 'ta cum, don't you?"

Your eyes widen and you nod wildly, because you DEFINITELY want to be able to cum. Purring at your obedient behavior, Bendy nods approvingly at your answer before craning his head down towards your neck. He parts your hair and gently pulls it out of his way before nestling his face down into the crook of your neckline so he can sink his teeth into your flesh. His lips curl into a grin when you cry out and arch your back, thereby pressing your naked body up against his own. A soft groan leaves his lips when your hips push up against his hard, heavy cock. It drools a steady stream of pre-cum, dripping down onto your hips as he steadily rocks his own hips against you. The friction feels wonderful on his dick, evident by the loud groan that leaves his lips.

"Please... please touch me, I--... Oh, please t-touch me.." You beg.

Bendy purrs, and nods his head while never letting go your neck. As he begins to suckle on it, he reaches between your legs with his tail so he can press the flat edge of it against your clit. You sob out a soft, needy moan that has him chuckling deeply. You know you deserve this for teasing him so mercilessly down in the club with your little lap dance, but you feel greedy and really just want him to fuck you into next week. Still, the desire to cum is greater than all else and with Bendy's promise of not letting you cum if you didn't follow his orders still fresh within your mind, you don't dare disobey your husband.

"Fuck-- shit-- damn it--" You curse as you try to get a grip on yourself as you quickly lose yourself and drown in your own arousal. Your cunt is soaking wet, something Bendy is well aware of as he moves his tail away from your clit and begins to grind his cock against your soaking wet pussy lips. A moan rumbles within his chest as he rocks his hips against yours, using your essence to lube himself up. Your hands come up under his shoulder so you can dig your nails into his back. He heatedly groans at the feeling of your nails dragging along his back muscles, leaving dark streaks in their wake. He releases his hold on your shoulder so he can give you the praise you deserve.

 _"Fuck, 'dat feels so good!"_ He moans loudly, before grunting out; "You know, I want 'ta say I'm gonna last long when I start 'ta fuck you, but I'd be lying."

"It's fine, it's fine, it's fine! I'm not gonna last long either! I just want you to fuck me, I **JUST** want you to fuck me!" You beg shamelessly.

Bendy's eyes widen at your admission, only to soften as he begins to smirk all smug-like. He chuckles darkly before murmuring; "Ohh, do yah, now? Do yah really, toots? C'monnnn, I need yous 'ta say it for me."

**"YES!!!"**

"Alright. Wrap 'dem pretty legs around my waist, 'den so I can fuck your sweet little pussy, nice and deep." He commands you. You immediately do, whimpering when Bendy praises you with a soft breathy whisper of 'good girl'. He adjusts his position on his knees as he braces himself above with one hand, using the other to grab his cock by the base so he can steadily push into you. The two of you heatedly groan as he pushes his throbbing hard cock into your tight wet cunt, and Bendy moves to wrap one arm around you, sliding it underneath your back so he can pull you closer. After taking a couple deep breath to steady himself, Bendy begins to bounce his hips, causing him to slide in and out of you at a semi-fast, steady pace. _"Ohhhh, fuuuuuck."_ He groans. _"Ffffuuuuuuck, baby girl. Your pussy is so tight! Uhn!"_

The dirty praise has you shuddering beneath him, as you spread your legs as far as they will go while wrapped around him. You move to press your foreheads against one another's, so you can stare into each others eyes as Bendy eagerly slams his cock in and out of you. Your walls deliciously stretch around him to accommodate his large, impressive size, which successfully manages to bang right into your g-spot every time. Bendy pants heavily, trying to pull you as close to him as your bodies will physically allow. You wrap your legs tighter around him, inadvertently causing him to bury himself deeper inside of you. Each violent slam of his hips reverberates within you, causing your entire pelvis to tingle as your mind spins in a lustful daze.

 _"Oh-hoh!!_ _Shit, baby!"_ gasps your husband after your walls tighten around him when he thrusts particularly rough into your g-spot. You mewl in response as you cling to him desperately, unintentionally digging your nails harder into his skin-- though it _clearly_ doesn't bother him. Heatedly, Bendy groans into your ear, moaning sweet little words about how much he loves you, how much he loves burying himself into you over, and over, and over. Rolling his eyes as your walls clench around him, he adjusts his position so he can fuck you a little faster. The effect it has on you is immediate, causing you to cry out desperately, begging him to just keep fucking you.

"Please! Please don't stop, don't FUCKING stop, I'm so fucking close!!!" You moan eagerly, arching your back and Bendy nods his head and speeds up slightly, only to curse under his breath as he suddenly pauses and withdraws his dick from your dripping cunt as he sits up. "Baby!" You whine in disappointment, slamming your fists into the thick comforter beneath your naked body. 

"I'm not stopping, I just want you 'ta get on your hands and knees for me." He pants heavily while staring down at you. Your eyes widen in surprise, but you nod your head before quickly rolling over onto them. You barely have time to adjust your position before Bendy is already back inside of you, thrusting with wild abandon. The new position causes him to pound the very center of your sweet spot with the head of his cock with _**every single delicious thrust** , _and that in turn causes your moans to grow louder in volume. His fingers flex against your hips as he jaw hangs slack, while he stares down at the very spot where your two bodies connect as he pounds into you. He pounds into you like it's the only thing he knows how to do, and the sight of HIS cock pounding into YOUR pussy has his arousal levels peaking. His mouth hangs open in the perfect 'O' shape, as he gasps and heatedly moans while fucking you like a wild animal as you try not to scream into the mattress.

Suddenly, his cock eagerly jumps within you causing his eyes to widen as a strong wave of pleasure rolls through his entire body like a tidal wave. He falters in his rhythm as it overwhelms him for a moment, but quickly picks it back up the minute he is able to. His balls clench and twitch, causing him to grit his teeth together, baring them as he narrows his eyes as he watches his cock drive in and out of you at a rapid pace. His thrusts steadily become erratic as he slams into you with such force and such speed that you're HURLING towards your own release. When the knot in your belly twitches, you cry out a loud warning moan of his name. "BENDY!! FUCK, I'm gonna cum! Like, now! Like, RIGHT now!"

"Me too! Me too! Cum for me, baby! Cum all over my cock!!! **Oh fuck** , **oh fuck** , **oh FUCK**!!!!" Bendy cries out while he arches his back and buries himself as deep into you as his body will allow, as he wildly cums into you. He screams your name in a vicious shout, uncaring who may or may not hear. All he knows is that hes cumming, he's cumming, and he's CUMMING inside of YOU. Rope after rope of his hot white seed coats your walls, mixing with your essence. The two of you scream as loudly as possible-- thank god everyone is still downstairs in the club, otherwise they have heard the two of you.

As you whimper underneath him, Bendy lovingly bends at the waist to press loving kisses to your shoulders as he steadily rocks his hips in and out of you, milking out every last drop of cum the two of you have to offer one another while you try to help each other ride out the last waves of your orgasms. You two whimper, groan, and moan before your bodies are finally sated and fall into sweet, sweet blissful exhaustion. Bendy withdraws from you, and the two of you collapse on your sides, facing one another with a hard huff of air.

Bendy wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to his body before pulling the comforter over the two of you. Since the two of you are on your sides facing each other, Bendy is able to reach up and tenderly caress your face while stroking your cheek with his thumb as he lovingly stares deep into your eyes. Though you are exhausted, you smile and breathily laugh at the sweet gesture while placing your hand on top of his own to keep it there. He chuckles breathlessly as you nuzzle against his hand, and you grin back at him. "You did amazing." You say softly.

"As did you." He replies sweetly, smiling at you as he continues to show his deep affection for you through soft breaths and gentle caresses. _"My sweet queen..."_

 _"Mmm... My handsome king."_ You return the praise, sounding entirely exhausted and spent. He laughs at the sleepy expression on your face before pulling you closer until your forehead rests against his chest. He wraps his arms around you, and begins lovingly running his fingers up and down your naked spine as you nestle yourself in his arms.

"Sleepy sleep?" He murmurs playfully, causing you to cackle before nodding against his naked chest.

"Uh-huh. Sleepy sleep."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hayyyy! :D  
> Sooo what did you think? Gimme the details! Favorite scene, favorite line, all that good stuff.  
> Even if it's in the smut. Especially if it's in the smut. 👀  
> Sorry it took so long to get this one posted, by the way. Had to get my bestie's b-day gift out. :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
